


⋆ST Discovery: Michael Burnham - Warriors [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Battle, Combat, Fanvids, Fights, Gen, Inspirational Speeches, Space Battles, Space Flight, Speeches, Starship - Freeform, USS Discovery (Star Trek), USS Shenzhou (Star Trek), YouTube, imagine dragons, warfare, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: "And you, you lay, awake at night and scheme of all the things you that would change but it was just a dream!"A Story of Michael Burnhams Journey to Bravery.





	⋆ST Discovery: Michael Burnham - Warriors [Fanvid]

******* LINK BROKEN, WILL REPLACE ONCE REEDITED AND REPOSTED******

 

 

 <https://youtu.be/R0irBc3kO7U>

 

"As a child, you would wait  
and watch from far away

But you always knew that you'll be  
the one that work while they all play

And you, you lay, awake at night and scheme  
of all the things you that would change  
but it was just a dream!

Here we are, don't turn away now  
we are the warriors that built this town

Here we are, don't turn away now  
we are the warriors that built this town

  
The time will come, when you'll have to rise  
above the best, improve yourself,  
your spirit never dies!

Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne  
above, don't weep for me because  
this will be the labor of my love

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
we are the warriors that built this town"

Warriors - Imagine Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I took footage of the show from YouTube, thus contains watermarks but all editing is mine.
> 
> Thanks for watching!
> 
> \-----> Twitter: SarahRAWWR15


End file.
